bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Rafaeli
|hometown = Holon, Israel Brooklyn, NY Weston, FL |occupation = Photographer Fashion Blogger |TwitterUserName = VictoriaRPhoto |InstagramUserName = victoriarpro |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Currently1 = Jury Member |FacebookUserName = victoriaRphotography}} Victoria Rafaeli was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. Victoria was known for playing a lazy, quiet game, not engaging in game related moves and not making any definite alliances. Despite being the most nominated houseguest in Big Brother history, she managed to get off the block twice with the help of her partner when nominated as a pair by winning the Battle of the Block competition and once saved herself by winning a Power of Veto competition. The other occasions she was on the block, she was saved once by her houseguest pick veto player, Hayden Voss who used his PoV win to remove her from the block and by the other nominees being voted out. She had a final 2 with power player, Derrick, and he protected her throughout the game. She made it to the Final 3 with them. She placed 3rd when Cody Calafiore infamously decided to take Derrick to the final two instead of her, becoming the final person evicted and the final member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 22 Hometown: Brooklyn, N.Y. and Holon, Israel Current City: Weston, Fla. Occupation: Photographer Three adjectives that describe you: Exotic, bold and empowered. Favorite Activities: Shopping, capturing moments with my camera, belly dancing, blasting music and sing along, Zumba and salsa dancing. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not having communication with my mom. I speak to my mother multiple times a day. I call her every time I arrive and leave a place and I like to tell her about my day. Also, I live with my parents so if I’m not talking to her on the phone I am talking to her in person. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: In it to win it! I don’t take no for an answer. I will manipulate people with my looks; I am very strategic and always get what I want. The word CAN’T is not in my vocabulary. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I don’t watch Big Brother in the states; I watch the one in Israel. What are you afraid of: Animals, especially birds. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: At the age of 21, I ran and owned a successful photography business. I am so thankful that my clients trust me and allow me to capture their special and most precious moments! Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Live everyday as if it’s your last. What would you take into the house and why: Hair extensions, I don’t go anywhere without them. Makeup, I like to be dolled up and presentable no matter where I am going. My camera, it’s my passion and capturing moments is what I do best. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Go along with the ride and enjoy every second of it. I would promote my photography business as well. Raised by Orthodox Israeli parents, Victoria is expected to live at home until she’s married, and once even rejected a public marriage proposal. She started her own photography business when she was only 19 years old, without any formal training.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214875/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Victoria is the first female to win the Power of Veto in Big Brother 16 (US). * Victoria, along with fellow houseguest Brittany Martinez, are the first houseguests (and first female houseguests) to win Battle of the Block. * On Day 66, Nicole Franzel found Victoria on the bathroom floor. She nearly passed out due to tooth pain and dehydration and was given an IV. It was later revealed on the feeds that she had low blood sugar. She is the 3rd person to receive medical attention inside the BB house, behind season 9 contestants Amanda Hansen and Allison Nichols. * Her infamous eviction by Cody is often seen as one of the worst moves in Big Brother history. * In the live finale interviews, Derrick revealed that during the jury phase of the game, several houseguests made a pact to vote for Victoria to win if a member of the pact took her to the Final Two, in order to discourage players from going for the "easy win" against Victoria. ** However, if Cody had evicted Derrick, she would only receive votes from Derrick and Frankie. * Victoria currently holds the record for most times being nominated in a single season, at 10 times. ** Victoria also holds the record for most consecutive nominations with 6 in a row. * Victoria is the fifth houseguest to make it to the Final Three and never win an HoH competition, following Will Kirby, Michael Ellis, Memphis Garrett, and Enzo Palumbo. ** Victoria is the only female to accomplish this, and is the highest-ranking female to never be Head of Household. * Victoria is one of nine American houseguests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction yet still survive, the others being Jameka Cameron, Jerry McDonald, Spencer Clawson, Michelle Meyer, Matthew Clines, Kevin Schlehuber, Marissa Jaret Winokur and Sam Bledsoe. * Victoria is one of eight houseguests to win two Battle of the Block competitions. The others are Caleb Reynolds, Christine Brecht, Nicole Franzel, Donny Thompson, Amber Borzotra, James Huling, and Jason Roy. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Asian-American Contestants